Tôi và cậu - Thật kỳ quặc
by meoh0a98
Summary: Hai cô gái - làm sao họ có thể gặp nhau được?


_**Author: meoh0a98  
Rating: K  
Thể loại: Romance, SjA  
Disclaimer: Món quà tôi tặng cô gái mà tôi yêu quý nhất, trước khi chào tạm biệt cô ấy vào ngày 21-8.  
**_

_Tôi và cậu, tại sao chúng ta lại gặp nhau được nhỉ?  
Điều đó thật là kỳ quặc..._

_Takahashi Minami_

Lần đầu tiên, cậu xuất hiện với bộ váy nữ tính màu vàng óng, mái tóc nâu xõa được cậu buộc gọn gang ở một bên. Trong ánh nắng chiều nhẹ nhàng, cậu tung quả bóng lên cao, và mỗi khi nó rơi xuống mặt nước, cậu liền lon ton cầm váy chạy ra nhặt bóng và lại lon ton chạy vào. Khi ấy, trong mắt tôi, cậu là một nàng công chúa nhỏ dễ thương.

- Chết tiệt. – Cậu gào lên làm tôi cứ tưởng mình nghe nhầm. – Đồ bóng đáng ghét.

Cậu bắt đầu giơ chân lên … đạp vào quả bóng. Khuôn mặt cậu nhăn nhó, đôi mắt híp lại như đang tức giận, mất hết cả vẻ dễ thương. Tôi nhìn cậu rồi lại quay sang nhìn quả bóng thảm thương ấy.

- Dừng lại.

Cậu khựng lại, chân vẫn còn trên chân không. Cậu ngạc nhiên và mở to mắt nhìn tôi.

-Cậu... không nên...hành hạ một quả bóng. - Tôi bỗng trở nên bối rối.

Cậu hạ chân xuống, nhìn quả bóng và bĩu môi:

- Tôi phạt nó đấy.

- Phạt?

-Cậu nhìn thấy nó chứ? - Cậu chỉ vào quả bóng bay mà cô bé ngồi gần đó đang cầm. - Quả bóng của tôi không chịu bay lên như nó.

- Hả? - Tôi nhìn cậu ngạc nhiên. Cậu...chẳng lẽ đến những kiến thức cơ bản ấy cậu cũng không biết?

Cậu quay sang nhìn tôi, nhíu mày:

- Nhìn gì chứ?

Lúc ấy, cậu trông hoàn toàn khác với vẻ ngoài đáng yêu của cậu. Tôi bắt đầu thấy sự bạo lực và duyên ngầm trong cậu. Phải, bộ váy của cậu chẳng hợp với cậu tí nào cả.

- Quả bóng đó không thể bay lên được đâu. - Tôi lại gãi đầu, thói quen của tôi.

- Tại sao? Cái nào chả là bóng?

- Một quả bóng cao su nặng trịch lại chẳng có tí Hidro nào trong đó sao có thể bay được chứ?

- Vậy phải cần cả những thứ đó sao? - Cậu nghiêng nghiêng đầu hỏi, mắt tròn to nhìn tôi.

- Uhm... Phải, nói chung là thế.

Cậu hết nhìn tôi lại đến nhìn quả bóng, ánh mắt lấp lánh bất thường. Môi cậu nở một nụ cười thật chói lóa làm tim tôi bỗng ngừng đập trong 1s. Nụ cười ấy khác hẳn với vẻ yankee lúc đầu của cậu. Một cảm giác thật kỳ lạ dâng lên trong tim tôi.

- Này...- Khi đầu óc tôi đang "bay ở phương nào", cậu chọt chọt vào má tôi làm tôi tỉnh khỏi giấc mộng.

- Ah...Uhm...Gì vậy? - Tôi hỏi, cố giấu cái cảm giác kỳ quặc trong tim.

- Cậu tên là gì, cô bé đeo nơ?

- Hả? - Tôi lại bắt đầu bối rối. Sao cậu lại đột ngột hỏi tên tôi chứ? - Tôi... Minami.

- Tớ là Atsuko. Nhớ nhé, A-tsu-ko~

- A...Atsuko... - Tôi chậm chạp nhắc lại.

Cậu cười "hì", bỗng nhiên giơ ngón tay út lên trước mặt tôi. Đôi mắt cậu híp lại, miệng nở một nụ cười tươi tắn.

- Hứa với tớ đi! Hứa rằng chúng ta sẽ là bạn, mãi mãi nhé!

Là bạn mãi mãi ư? Chúng ta mới gặp nhau lần đầu đã là bạn thân được sao? Tôi lưỡng lự nhìn cậu. Cậu thật sự nghiêm túc, không phải đùa cợt gì cả...

- Tôi hứa.

Lời hứa của chúng ta được cam kết bằng cái ngoéo tay thật chặt. Cậu và tôi ... được gắn kết với nhau từ đó.

_Maeda Atsuko_

- Tớ sẽ về Tokyo vào ngày mai.

Tôi giật mình đến đánh rơi quả bóng xuống nước. Cậu vẫn ngốc nghếch như vậy, chỉ mãi đuổi theo quả bóng mà không để ý đến tâm trạng của tôi. Minami ngốc~

- Ý...Ý cậu là sao chứ? - Tôi run run hỏi.

- Cậu biết đấy, tớ chỉ ở đây trong mùa hè năm nay thôi. - Cậu đưa tôi quả bóng, khẽ bối rối xoắn tóc.

- Vậy năm sau cậu sẽ quay lại chứ?

Cậu bỗng khựng lại, đôi mắt trầm hẳn xuống.

- Tớ...Uhm...Có lẽ là không... Nhưng Atsuko...

Những suy nghĩ hỗn độn bắt đầu hành hạ tôi. Cậu đã hứa với tôi, mãi mãi ở bên tôi, mãi mãi là bạn tôi. Cậu là bạn thân nhất của tôi, người duy nhất không chạy trốn khỏi tôi. Vậy mà bây giờ cậu nói cậu đi là sao? Không được! KHÔNG ĐƯỢC!

- Atsuko! Nghe tớ này!

Cậu áp sát trán vào tôi, đôi mắt nghiêm túc làm tôi khựng lại.

- Tớ đã hứa với cậu và chắc chắn sẽ không thất hứa. Tớ mãi là bạn của cậu.

- Nhưng...cậu sẽ đi... - Tay tôi run lên, khẽ bấu chặt vào tay cậu.

- Có lẽ năm sau hay vài năm nữa tớ sẽ không quay lại. Nhưng...Atsuko, tớ chắc chắn sẽ gặp lại cậu. Tớ hứa!

- Cậu là đồ thất hứa. Tôi không tin. TÔI KHÔNG TIN!

Cậu thở dài, khẽ lôi ra một sợi dây bạc nhỏ, trên đó có hình quả cà chua màu đỏ nhẹ.

- Đây coi như tượng trưng cho lời hứa của tớ. Sau 5 năm, đúng vào ngày này mà tớ chưa quay lại thì cậu cứ việc vứt nó đi.

Tôi nhìn sợi dây chuyền rồi lại nhìn cậu. Lần đầu tiên gặp cậu, tôi thấy cậu trông thật ngộ nghĩnh với chiều cao khiêm tốn cộng thêm cái nơ to đùng trên đầu như vậy. Nhưng cậu có biết, những cử chỉ ngốc nghếch của cậu, hành động gãi đầu của cậu trông thật đáng yêu. Tôi thật sự nghiêm túc khi muốn làm bạn thân với cậu, không phải đùa cợt gì cả.

Liệu...tôi có tin được lời hứa của cậu không?

Dạo gần đây, tôi hay nhận được những cuộc điện thoại ngắn từ những số lạ từ nhiều nơi. Khi thì ở Tokyo, khi thì ở Shibuya, nhưng lúc nào cũng vậy, những cuộc điện thoại luôn chỉ có một nội dung ngắn :"Tớ sắp trở lại nhé!" cộng thêm nụ cười khì ngốc nghếch. Tớ biết đó là ai. Ngốc, cậu định làm bất ngờ tớ bằng những cuộc gọi dễ đoán và cái nụ cười ngốc nghếch đặc trưng đó sao?

Minami Baka~

Tôi đã theo dõi cậu trong 5 năm qua. Cậu là một ca sĩ tuyệt vời, cậu hát hay hơn bất kỳ ai mà tôi biết. Nhưng dù trên màn ảnh hay ở bất cứ đâu, cậu vẫn thật ngốc nghếch. Cậu vẫn làm những trò cười mà chẳng ai hiểu được. Cậu vẫn bị mọi người bắt nạt vì cái chiều cao lùn tịt của mình. Và cậu vẫn thật chân thành, thật hiền lành như thế. Dù cách xa hàng ngàn km, cậu vẫn làm tim tôi đập nhanh lên, theo một khía cạnh nào đó.

Nếu ở thế giới đảo lộn, tôi đã gào lên rằng tôi ghét cậu, Minami. Còn ở đây, tôi sẽ gào lên gì bây giờ?

Tôi chỉnh trang lại trang phục, đeo lên cổ sợi dây chuyền hình cà chua ngộ nghĩnh. Đã 5 năm rồi tôi không đeo nó. Có lẽ, nó chỉ để dành cho những dịp đặc biệt thôi.

Tôi bước xuống nhà và khẽ mở cửa.

Cậu chào đón tôi bằng nụ cười khì ngốc nghếch :"Chào Atsuko, cậu nhớ tớ chứ?" Tay cậu cầm những quả bóng bay đủ sắc màu mà tôi thích khi xưa.

Minami, quả thật cậu là đồ ngốc. Đồ ngốc làm trái tim tôi rung động.

_Thật kỳ quặc...  
Làm sao chúng ta không thể gặp nhau được chứ?_


End file.
